This Is The Moment
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC. SP Fic again! Set on Sam and Phil's wedding day. Plz r&R luv Gemz xx


_This is the moment this is the day_

_Where I see all my doubts and demons on their way_

_Every endeavour I have made ever is coming in to play_

_Is here and now today_

_This is the moment this is the time_

_When the momentum and the moment are in rhyme_

_Give me this moment this precious chance_

_I'll gather up my past_

_And make some sense at last_

The arrangements had been made and everything was in place for what promised to be Sun Hill's wedding of the year. After 4 years of tip-toeing around each other, you could be forgiven for thinking that Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter would never be getting married. It was about 6 in the morning and Sam Nixon stirred from a deep sleep and awoke. She could hear laughter coming from downstairs. It was her daughter, Abi and Sam's bridesmaids, Jo Masters and Emma Keane and her maid of honour, Gina Gold. Sam sat up in bed, the butterflies were beginning to set in, she was just a bit nervous but she was certain she'd made the right decision. She decided to go downstairs and get herself a drink.

She entered the kitchen and everyone turned around. 'Morning Sam!' They all said in unison.

'Morning,' Sam replied.

'Sit down mum, I'll get you a coffee,' Abi said.

'Cheers darling,' Sam replied.

'Nervous?' Gina asked.

'Just a bit. You find me a bride-to-be that isn't nervous on her big day, were you Emma?'

'Yeah, I did wonder whether I was making the right choice marrying Matt but I did and I'm glad that I didn't back out at the last minute,' Emma replied.

'He will turn up, won't he,' Sam said.

'Course he will, Mum, he loves you. Even I can see that,' Abi said as she put Sam's coffee down on the table and gave her a hug.

'He's really changed his ways, Sam. I think being with you has mellowed him. He thinks the world of you so if he knows what's good for him, he'll be there don't worry,' Jo chipped in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile over the other side of Sun Hill, Phil emerged from the shower, put on a pair of jeans and went downstairs. 'Wow, it's ONLY taken you 30minutes to have a shower,'

'You've been timing me!' Phil replied.

'Yeah, we needed something to do,' Mickey Webb said.

'Nervous are you?' Terry Perkins asked.

'Me? Nervous? No I know Sam'll turn up. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else so I know that she'll be there,'

'Do you want a drink?' Steve asked.

'I'll just get a cuppa,' Phil said and went to put the kettle on.

_This is the moment_

_When all I've done_

_All of the dreaming, scheming and screaming becomes one_

_This is the day_

_See it sparkle and shine_

_When all I've lived for becomes mine_

Back over at Sam's things were starting to pick up. 'Come on then Sam, show us the dreaded dresses,' Gina said, completely ignoring the fact that she was rather looking forward to seeing them.

'OK then, follow me,' Sam said as she led the way up the staircase into her bedroom.

Abi had chosen a light blue halter-necked dress, Jo and Emma were wearing red strapless dresses and Gina's was a dark blue sleeveless dress. The fittings had taken place a good few months ago but the girls hadn't seen them properly. 'Wow, these are amazing!' Jo commented.

'Come on, let's see yours then, Sam,' Emma said.

Sam showed them through to her bedroom where her dress was hanging. It was a really stylish ivory halter-necked dress which showed her figure off fantastically. 'That is sooo gorgeous, Sam. I'll be surprised can stop his eyes popping out of his head, you'll look stunning Sam,' Gina said.

They all took turns getting into the shower. After Abi and Sam had finished, Abi started doing Sam's hair and Jo painted Sam's nails after she'd finished in the shower. About three hours later, they were all ready and the cars had just pulled up outside Sam's house. Gina had been keeping an eye out for them. 'Cars are here!' Gina called and she, Abi, Jo, Emma and finally Sam filed out of the house and got into the car.

_For all these years I've faced the world alone_

_And now the time has come_

_To prove to them I've made it on my own_

_This is the moment my final test_

_Destiny beckoned I never reckoned second best_

_I won't look down I must not fall_

_This is the moment the sweetest moment of them all_

Phil was already at the church. Most of the relief and CID had already taken their seats apart from Jack, who was giving Sam away. Mickey, Steve and Terry were Phil's best men and Mickey was waiting with Jack. 'Getting nervous yet?' Terry asked.

'Yeah just a bit,' Phil said.

'She'll be here, don't worry,' Terry replied.

Mickey approached Terry and Phil at the alter. 'She's here,' Mickey said.

All of Phil's doubts faded away like the morning mist. Nothing else mattered as he saw Sam being walked up the aisle by Jack, followed by Abi, Jo, Emma and Gina.

The vicar began the ceremony.

'We are here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Samantha and Phil. Do you Samantha Jayne Nixon take Phillip David Hunter to be your lawful wedded husband?'

Sam smiled at Phil. 'I do,' she said.

'And do you Phillip David Hunter take Samantha Jayne Nixon to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do,' Phil replied.

'I now pronounce you man and wife,' The vicar turned to Phil. 'You may kiss the bride,'

Phil leant across towards Sam and kissed her on the lips.

'I love you,' Sam whispered.

'I love you too,' Phil replied.

Sam & Phil had some photos taken outside the hotel where the reception was taking place. She gazed into Phil's eyes and was now able to comprehend. She had finally become Mrs Samantha Hunter. Four years on they finally realised they were meant to be together.

Later on, they took to the dance floor for their first dance. Phil looked into Sam's eyes and couldn't believe that he'd ever been nervous about making this big commitment for a 2nd time. He was the happiest he'd ever been and that was down to Sam. They could now look forward to the rest of their lives together.

_This is the moment damn all the odds_

_This day, or never, I'll sit forever with the gods!  
When I look back I will always recall_

_Moment for moment this is the moment_

_The greatest moment of them all_


End file.
